


Neptune

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Minor one piece old spoiler, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Pay attention to me” Hoseok pouts, nudging Minhyuk’s butt with his big toe. “Minhyuuuuuukkiee.”“Shhh” Minhyuk lifts a finger, completely engrossed in the show he’s watching, “when I’m done with that episode.”





	Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12- Distracted sex

“Pay attention to me” Hoseok pouts, nudging Minhyuk’s butt with his big toe. “Minhyuuuuuukkiee.”

“Shhh” Minhyuk lifts a finger, completely engrossed in the show he’s watching, “when I’m done with that episode.”

“That’s what you said two hours ago” Hoseok whines into the pillow he’s hugging while Minhyuk carries on ignoring him while shouting in Japanese.

“Luffy just activated Gear Second HOLY FUCKING SHIT” Minhyuk screeches while battle music comes from the speakers and Luffy starts beating the living shit out of Blueno.

One the one hand, Hoseok is the one who introduced One Piece to his boyfriend, who, prior to that had only watched short light anime like Haikyuu and Free!! –and still cried his eyes out- so Hoseok is proud for the development. On the other hand he’s bored and needy and it’s been four whole hours of this.

“Minnie” Hoseok tries again, poking Minhyuk’s sides, barely making him flinch. “Do you enjoy ignoring me?”

Minhyuk actually turns to look at him, with his big puppy eyes and his pout and he even has sweater paws. So they just sit there, One Piece on the laptop in front of them, pouting to each other, which could possibly go on infinitely.

“Wanna smooch” Hoseok mutters, licking his puffy lips. Deep down he knows Minhyuk doesn’t prefer some top tier anime over his top tier boyfriend.

“Then smooch” Minhyuk says, eyes still on the screen. “Not stopping you.”

So Hoseok gets to work. He kisses up the column of Minhyuk’s neck, curious as to if Minhyuk is honestly so engrossed or playing some kind of patience game. He decides to find out how long Minhyuk can keep watching his show without getting totally distracted by him.

He starts touching him above his clothes, subtly first, rubbing his arms a little, brushing his legs and his waist, Minhyuk barely giving any signs of interest in Hoseok’s activities.

“Don’t even try to come to me for sexy time when I’m watching queer eye ever again” Hoseok mutters and Minhyuk finally gives him something, a loud laugh, before his attention is on the screen again. “Come on, you’re doing this just to rile me up, just pause the fucking thing.”

“Am I?” Minhyuk smirks, extending his hand and placing it on Hoseok’s thigh. “Maybe I am.”

Hoseok spreads his legs, his half-hard dick poking from inside his too short shorts and he can’t help taking Minhyuk’s hand and guiding it there, above his groin.

“You don’t deserve me being hard for you when you won’t even give me attention, but here we are.” Hoseok whines, a little relieved that Minhyuk’s hand finally starts to move, touching his above the fabric.

“You don’t deserve a hand job after I fucked you so well last night either, but here we are.” Minhyuk agrees, thumb on the peeking tip of Hoseok’s cock, rubbing it in slow circles.

“Are you seriously not gonna pause?” Hoseok asks, more amused than pissed at this point.

“Why not enjoy two great things at the same time?” Minhyuk laughs, “it’s called time management sweetheart.”

Hoseok doesn’t even try to find an answer to that, tiny waves of pleasure starting to wash over him as Minhyuk takes him out of his shorts to properly stroke him. A little too dry maybe, but Minhyuk’s big yaoi hands are always appreciated in the household.

Minhyuk has gone quiet, working Hoseok and touching himself at the same time, still soft, but getting there. He leaves little heaved exhales from time to time, but his eyes are following the action on his laptop and his sloppy motions make obvious that he’s distracted.

Hoseok snaps his hips up to meet Minhyuk’s strokes, chasing an orgasm that feels years away. He wonders if Minhyuk feels the same too, or he’s just having an extra good time. He’s about to start a new round of whining when Minhyuk spares him and picks up the pace, tightening his grip and Hoseok loves how his cock gets completely covered from base to tip by his boyfriend’s hand. A perk for Minhyuk, who doesn’t even have to move that much and can still drive Hoseok crazy.

“Should have jerked myself off” Hoseok says, just to rile Minhyuk up, “would be done twice by now.”

“Yeah?” Minhyuk stills the hand on himself, the other on Hoseok moving, “maybe you should have, enjoyed your short chubby fingers and moaned in the bedroom until I couldn’t take it anymore and came to take care of you myself.”

“But would you come before I came?” Hoseok moves closer to him, the sides of their hips brushing, and places his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder, finding the perfect angle to kiss his neck.

“Can’t say” Minhyuk squeezes Hoseok’s cock into his hand, spreading the precum glistening on the head, “would depend on how desperate you would sound.”

“Will try” Hoseok exhales, “but I’d really fucking appreciate it if you’d get me off right now” he mouths against Minhyuk’s skin, feeling him shiver.

Minhyuk has the audacity to giggle, tickling a bit under Hoseok’s balls just to piss him off and then his hand wanders higher, pinching Hoseok’s nipples softly, caressing his toned chest and stomach, trailing around with his fingers mindlessly. That, until Hoseok just takes his hand and bites on a finger, which only seems to amuse Minhyuk more.

It feels like it’s been hours when he spots the “To be continued” on the screen, meaning the episode has ended, meaning that he can have Minhyuk all to himself. He climbs on Minhyuk’s lap, ignoring the opening of the next episode that has started playing automatically. With Minhyuk trapped underneath him, there’s not much to do except pay attention to Hoseok now.

They move together for a while, rubbing their erections and kissing sloppily, Minhyuk’s hands digging into the flesh of his hips.

“You go bring the lube, okay?” Minhyuk says and Hoseok gleams, getting up on unsteady feet, “so you can ride me while I watch the next episode.”

**Author's Note:**

> Neptune: The eighth planet of our Solar system, which cannot be observed by the naked eye. It's named after the ancient Roman god of the sea and it is a very dense giant planet, mostly made up of rocks and ice, getting its blue color from traces of methane.


End file.
